


A little too rough English version

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sex, Top Alec Lightwood, staminia runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: A rune can have many consequences.





	A little too rough English version

**Author's Note:**

> this story is translated from my story which is in French. the rest of this story is in writing. I don't know when it's going to be posted. But I'm trying to do the best I can between my life, my studies, and the whole thing.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Alec comes home after his day at the institute. He cancelled the surveillance for tonight because he wanted to take the opportunity to come home early and see his boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He hears classical music all over the house, stepping into their loft, meaning that his lover is working in his office. Not wanting to disturb him, he decided to go to the kitchen to prepare tea for him and Magnus. As soon as he turned around, to go to the kitchen, the music went out.

 

-Alexander," Magnus asks as he passes his head through the office door.

 

-Yes, I came home early," said the Shadowhunter on his way to the office

 

Magnus quickly exits and rushes towards his lover. He jumps on him, Alec takes him in by putting his hands under his man's butt. Magnus crosses his legs behind his back, passes his arms around Alec's neck before kissing him passionately. Alec responds enthusiastically, having missed his lover's lips. Magnus splits up, getting some air after the kiss.

 

-I missed you so much Alexander," he whispered, biting into his shadow hunter's ear.

 

Alec tightens the grip on Magnus, dropping a moan, when he feels his boyfriend moving against him, rubbing their pelvis together.

 

-Mag's, whispered Alec, letting a raspy moan escape when Magnus bit his earlobe.

 

With a snap of their fingers, they both find themselves naked, their erections touching each other, creating friction. Alec steps forward and supports his warlock against the wall. They continue to kiss as if the world is about to end, Magnus passes his fingernails behind Alexander's back, giving him the shivers of pleasure.

 

-I want to feel you in me Alexander, whisper sensually the warlock.

 

Alec was going to back away to take them to their room, but Magnus tightens his legs around Alec's hips.

 

-No. I want you to fuck me here.

 

-Mag's, you're not prepared," said Alec, placing his forehead on the warlock' shoulder, biting the place.

 

-Activate your rune of strength and endurance, Alec. I've already activated mine, Magnus whispers, biting into the earlobe of his shadowhunter.

-Make my stele come, it's in my pants pocket," said Alec as he took off from Magnus. With a snap of a finger, the stele is in Alec's hands, who activates several runes before coming to take back the lips of his warlock.

They continued to warm up for a short while. Before the effects of Magnus' runes and magic take over. Magnus' hands continuing to come and go deeper on his limb.

Unable to resist any longer, Alec grabs Magnus' hands, places them on the wall and with a sharp single blow of his hip, penetrates the intimacy of his warlock. Magnus screams in pain due to the burn he feels from the intrusion. Tears are already forming and the glamour around his eyes is falling.

Without waiting, Alexander starts an almost brutal rhythm, the hip blows go deeper and faster, biting all over the neck to leave marks that will make others understand that Magnus is HIM's property.

Magnus can only throw his head back and take the blows by moving his hips at the same time, to feel it even deeper inside him. The pleasure gripping him after Alec entered him. His anus lubricates more and more after each hip stroke and the precum that spreads. Without warning, Alec released Magnus' hands to come and straighten these feet, came out of him and turned Magnus face up against the wall. Taking him back just as hard, he supported Magnus in the air with the strength of his rune and his hands under Magnus' buttocks, who held him very tight, to the point of leaving marks the next day. Alexander approaches the wall to provide better support for Magnus before he releases his grip on his buttocks and grabs his lover's hands, putting them over his head. Magnus then finds himself facing first to the wall, his hands once again trapped in Alec's grip, his feet crossed in the back, his back more arched.

-Ale...Alec, stronger, deeper, shouts Magnus totally in the pleasure of the sexual magic that surrounds them.

-Do you like it... do you like it when I take you as the little whore you are? You're so tight I could do this for hours," he grunts, accelerating the blows even faster, but avoiding the prostate.

-YES, Alec, I am yours, Here again, Magnus shouts as he feels the man of his life sinking even deeper into him

-Damn Mag's... you're so tight," he moans, lost in the sensations he gets every time he comes in and out of Magnus, the anus that closes on his limb in the right place and at the right time.  
The two men are so lost in their sexual moment that they don't seem to be able to stop.

Alexander releases the warlock's hands and comes to take these hips instead so that he can take possession of him more deeply, if possible. Magnus can only scream as he holds himself to the wall and let tears of pleasure flow down his cheeks. Responding to blows after blows.

In a moment of lucidity, the Shadowhunter realizes that his orgasm should have already occurred. He looks at his rune and understands that his Stamania rune is still activated, which is not normal, but his brain is so overwhelmed that he doesn't assimilate all the information...

-For Christ's sake, my rune is still activated, Magnus...," he exclaimed, opening his eyes.

-Continue, do not stop, Magnus shouts weakly, his mind a thousand miles beyond. Giving a very precise buttock blow on the member who made him touch his prostate and at the same time a pure pleasure to Alec's glans.

Plunging Alec back into ecstasy, he doesn't realize the state of his weak boyfriend. He continues his fierce blows, his head thrown back, his fingers clutching Magnus' hips to the point of leaving marks later, Magnus begins to lose consciousness and loses his grip on the wall.

At the same time as Alec finally reaches his climax, Magnus loses the battle to remain conscious and sink into nothingness. Alexander continues these hip strokes to chase away his orgasm and finally opens his eyes once his orgasm passes.  
-Mag's, babe," said Alec, kissing his wizard's neck

He frowned and received no reaction. He withdraws slowly and Magnus would have fallen almost if it wasn't for the reflexes of his Shadowhunter who catches him.

-MAG'S, shouts Alec as he returns Magnus to his arms.

He does not react and his head rolls to the side. Alec looks at Magnus in shock, he notices the traces of tears and how the face seems to show pain. He presses his wizard against his chest and takes his hand in his own. He notices how the fingers are covered with blood, realizing that under his blows he had to squeeze the wall too strong. Then his heart breaks when he sees blood stains around his lover's anus.

 

-Oh Ma... Magnus, Alec said in a broken voice, tears are already flowing.  
-But what the hell happened, it never happened before when you use this method. Damn it, he thought to himself as he looked at Magnus in the state that his boyfriend is in.

 

Alec puts his arm under his back and knees before lifting it as gently as possible and moving towards the room. He puts it on the bed, before rushing into their bathroom. Alec turns on the bath tap, adjusts it to a proper temperature and lets it fill up before adding a foaming bath product that he knows helps calm her boyfriend. He turns the tap off, and heads towards the room before lifting his magnificent wizard very gently once again.

 

Once in the bath, he sits very slowly and gently lowers Magnus into the water, bringing him back to his chest. He gently kisses her boyfriend's forehead, leaving him only soaked in water. That swinging a little.

 

Finally, Alexander takes a soft sponge and begins to gently rub her lover's body. The blood is easily removed, but breaks the Shadowhunter's heart that he could have let himself go so far as to hurt the love of his life.

 

Once washed, he rinses the body and comes out of the bath with Magnus in his arms. He takes a towel, wrapping it around his hips and takes it back for another super big comfy one to shelter Magnus in. Once again, Alec heads towards the room, sleeping Magnus in the bed under the blankets before coming to snuggle up against him, bringing him back against his chest, passing his arms around his waist, squeezing slightly.

 

-I love you, I'm sorry, I should have realized something was wrong. I should have known you were in pain. I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough to resist the moment you needed me to do it," he murmured, kissing Magnus' head.

 

After a while, he finally fell asleep listening to Magnus' calm breathing.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Magnus begins to wake up. He blinks to get used to the darkness of the room. He looks around and notices that he is in bed, confused, because the last thing he remembers is being against the wall having a relationship with Alec. He tries to move, but let out a cry of pain when his body protests against the movement. Magnus grimace due to the pain, but takes it upon himself to turn back to his lover. Alec wakes up with a start following the movement and sees his warlock staring at him with a smile.

 

 

-Ohhhh Magnus, exclaimed Alec before throwing himself on his lips.

 

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, repeat Alec between each kiss.

 

-Hey Hey, that's okay Darling, Magnus said to him as he gave him a chaste kiss.

 

 

-No, you fainted and you were bleeding. I hurt you, my angel. I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to do that. But what's going on, it's never made us like this before. It looks like our brains were stuck in ecstasy. I had a clear moment, then when you moved, it was as if my body and brain had come back into a trance," explains Alec, staring at her lover.

 

 

-Alexander... I'm fine... I'm in a little pain, but nothing but magic can take care of it. Honestly, I don't know, it looks like magic has taken over. You're the first person I use my magic with in bed, the others never wanted that. So I really don't know maybe I overdosed it, then with your runes must have made an explosive mixture. I also lost control, it's as if my body knew that I was no longer in a position to continue, my brain did the opposite. But I think if I didn't want it, my love, I would have stopped you," Magnus said, snuggling against Alec's chest.

 

 

-I literally fucked you as if you were a less than nothing, as if you don't count, whether my brain was in charge or not. I should have stopped, I should have forced my body to regain control. I didn't pay attention to your distress to the point where you lose consciousness, what kind of boyfriend does that?, says Alec.  
-In my opinion, you couldn't have done it even if you had tried. One thing I have learned in my long life is that when magic is involved, it can be stronger than our will. The magic on these good sides, but one thing you shouldn't forget is the dark power of this one. My father is the Prince of Hell, his magic is obscure, therefore so is mine. But to get there, I have to be able to go deep inside myself. Maybe my two magics got mixed up and that creates this, try to explain Magnus by kissing the chest of his Shadowhunter.

 

\- There's nothing obscure about your magic, you're the sweetest man I know. Despite everything that has happened to you in the past, you have always helped others, putting others before you. I'm so much at fault in it, I wanted us to have something totally different. I needed it. I needed it. It's been such a shitty day, Jace has gotten into trouble again, the enclave is breathing in my fucking neck. We have new soldiers coming in from the Institute of Japan, too, so it was a mess. But that doesn't excuse what I did to you, I hurt you and I never wanted that," said Alec, gently kissing Mags' forehead.

 

Magnus sticks more closely to Alec, the warmth of his nephilim's body, relaxation and comfort.

 

-Darling, I love you. I know you didn't do it on purpose. You're a good boyfriend, okay? Never doubt yourself, you are a benevolent, generous man, a big heart, a protector. If you want to relax once in a while then do it... you deserve it. I know that some days are harder than others. I've lived through them too in my life and I continue to live them, especially when that asshole Lorenzo does everything he can to get me out of my mind. There are days when it's the customers who are very stupid and asking for completely ridiculous business. We all have moments like this, so if pure hard sex is what you take to relax or just practice to get out of the day, don't hesitate to ask. That's why I'm here, just as I know you will be for me. That's what boyfriends do. He helps each other in hard times and then who would refuse to be fucked so hard by you. Then honestly, if I wouldn't be so tired, I'd ask you for a second round, laugh Magnus to lighten the mood

 

 

Alec looks at him with tears in his eyes. All the love he has for the man of his life is reflected in his eyes. He kisses Magnus passionately and brings him back even more against him if possible.

-I love you more than anything," he whispers.

-I love you more than anything else, Magnus answers, staring into his eyes.

Magnus snuggled up against his Shadowhunter's strong chest, burying his nose in his neck and inhaling the smell of his Alexander before letting him sleep again. Alec looks at his warlock for a short while before kissing him on the head, burying his nose in his hair and letting himself go into Morpheus' arms too.

 

 


End file.
